In the manufacturing and processing of many different products, it often is necessary to transfer fluid into or out of a closed processing system and do so in a substantially aseptic, hygienic, or sterile manner. In particular, the need to transfer fluid often arises in the manufacturing and processing of pharmaceuticals, biopharmaceuticals, or other biotechnology applications where processes are conducted in large process tanks, including but not limited to, the transfer of media solutions. The need for fluid transfer arises in other applications and industries as well, including but not limited to, the production of food, cosmetics, paint, chemicals, including hazardous chemicals, and the transfer and handling of semiconductor fluids. During transfers or sampling, fluid in tanks or other vessels must remain substantially free of contaminants. In addition, when making such transfers, it is desirable to keep the environment surrounding a vessel free from contamination by the contents of the vessel or a sample taken therefrom. It is often the case that throughout the manufacturing process there is a need to take multiple samples from the fluid or, in some circumstances, add additional fluid or media to the fluid in a vessel. To accomplish a substantially aseptic, hygienic, or sterile transfer, it is desirable to control the environment through which the fluid flows, for example, the pathway from a tank to a sample container should be substantially aseptic, hygienic, or sterile along the entire pathway. Furthermore, it is desirable that the fluid transfer device be safe for use, reliable, and of low-cost construction.
It is also desirable to transfer fluid using a device which is pre-sterilized and disposable. A pre-sterilized device avoids the need for an operator to prepare the device for use. In addition, a disposable device avoids the time consuming and laborious task of sterilizing sampling equipment.
In view of the above, there exists a need for a detachable fluid transfer device accessory for a fluid transfer device that is pre-sterilized and disposable and capable of use in common industrial settings, such as those found in the pharmaceutical, biopharmaceutical, or other high purity industries.